Kagome's Heart
by jpopXprincess
Summary: kagome finds kikyo and inuyasha alone and hugging again and she jumps through the well...will she ever come back to the feudal era?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome's Tears

(Kagome's POV)

It was about late afternoon time and I came from my time just wandering where Inuyasha was. I saw the beautiful sunset and just sat on the well's edge to enjoy the sight.

"I never get to see the sunset like this at home in my world" she said with a smile and eyes glittering

I begin to get up and stretch and walk off to Keade's hut and see how every thing is doing with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and of course Inuyasha.

"Hi everyone!! I'm back!!" I said happily with everyone happy to see me, but Inuyasha wasn't there.

(Inuyasha's POV)

I was walking through the forest, because I knew I smelt Kikyo's sent close by. I wanted to see her so badly…my heart was pounding so fast when her sent came closer and closer. I finally saw Kikyo leaning a against a tree branch with her soul-collectors around her.

"K-Kikyo? Kikyo!"

I was so happy to have found her. When I held her hand it was icy cold so I hugged her tightly with my arms around her.

"kikyo…please don't leave me…I know you're dead, but that doesn't mean we can't be together, right?" I said with sadness

"Inuyasha we cannot be together" Kikyo said as my ears twitched

"Why not?!"

(Kagome's POV)

"Hey where's Inuyasha?" I said kinda worried.

Sango and the others looked kind of depressed while they looked at the ground. Finally Miroku looked at me and I knew that Inuyasha was with Kikyo…I didn't want to go, but what if she tries to pull Inuyasha into Hell again?! I dashed out of the hut with my heart hurting in my chest. I saw a blue light coming from the forest and ran to it knowing that Kikyo must be there with Inuyasha's arms around her.

"Inuyasha…" I whispered to myself as I saw Kikyo and Inuyasha

As always I hid from them behind a tree wanting to cry, but couldn't, because they might hear me. I poked my head out a little bit to see what was going on with those two. I felt my heart drop to the bottom of my feet.

(Inuyasha's POV)

I was still holding Kikyo in my arms trying to warm up her body.

"Kikyo please…tell me why we can't be together!" I asked her as I felt her closer to my body

"I am dead…and I can't forgive myself for what I made you gone through..." Kikyo said with sadness in her eyes

"I know it wasn't you!! It was Naraku!!" I yelled at her

Kikyo pushed me away making my arms let go of her. I was surprised she did that. I felt her warm hands become icy cold once more.

"We can't do this Inuyasha…She's here…" She turned to her soul-collectors to tell them to carry her away. I turned to look around me to see if Kagome was here, but I didn't see here.

"Kagome's not here…Wait Kikyo!! Don't leave!!" I cried out to her before she vanished. A second later my ears twitched…I heard someone behind me. It was Kagome who take from behind the trees with a sad expression.

(Kagome's POV)

When I came from behind the tree Inuyasha had the same dumb expression on his face. The expression that was saying "I didn't see you there…Kagome"

"Inu..yasha.." I felt a tear come down my cheek and took a step back.

"Kagome…" He said reaching his hand out trying to catch me, but when he reached out his hand I stepped back another and just ran away. I felt my tears rush off my face as I ran. I didn't know where I was running off to, but anything was better than where I saw Inuyasha with Kikyo. I ended up near the well. I looked down it thinking if I should just leave the feudal era. The Image of Inuyasha holding Kikyo in his arms just kept coming back over and over, while my eyes were filling up with tears.

"Should I leave?" I looked back and saw no one there "Looks like he's not coming after me…I don't think I have a place in his heart anymore…I'm only useful for finding the jewel shards…" More tears fell down my cheeks and into the well.

I felt something jump onto my shoulder. It was Shippo! I told him I was going to my own time for awhile even though I just got here. Shippo promise not to tell Inuyasha, but was able to tell the others.

I jumped to my own time and stayed in bed to relax and try to stop thinking about Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Me: sorry im not quite finish :(

Inuyasha: geez if your going too post a story...its better if you just finish it!!

me: kagome would u plz??

inuyasha: no...wait kagome!!

kagome: inuyasha...sit!


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome's Tears

(Kagome's POV)

It was about late afternoon time and I came from my time just wandering where Inuyasha was. I saw the beautiful sunset and just sat on the well's edge to enjoy the sight.

"I never get to see the sunset like this at home in my world" she said with a smile and eyes glittering

I begin to get up and stretch and walk off to Keade's hut and see how every thing is doing with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and of course Inuyasha.

"Hi everyone!! I'm back!!" I said happily with everyone happy to see me, but Inuyasha wasn't there.

(Inuyasha's POV)

I was walking through the forest, because I knew I smelt Kikyo's sent close by. I wanted to see her so badly…my heart was pounding so fast when her sent came closer and closer. I finally saw Kikyo leaning a against a tree branch with her soul-collectors around her.

"K-Kikyo? Kikyo!"

I was so happy to have found her. When I held her hand it was icy cold so I hugged her tightly with my arms around her.

"kikyo…please don't leave me…I know you're dead, but that doesn't mean we can't be together, right?" I said with sadness

"Inuyasha we cannot be together" Kikyo said as my ears twitched

"Why not?!"

(Kagome's POV)

"Hey where's Inuyasha?" I said kinda worried.

Sango and the others looked kind of depressed while they looked at the ground. Finally Miroku looked at me and I knew that Inuyasha was with Kikyo…I didn't want to go, but what if she tries to pull Inuyasha into Hell again?! I dashed out of the hut with my heart hurting in my chest. I saw a blue light coming from the forest and ran to it knowing that Kikyo must be there with Inuyasha's arms around her.

"Inuyasha…" I whispered to myself as I saw Kikyo and Inuyasha

As always I hid from them behind a tree wanting to cry, but couldn't, because they might hear me. I poked my head out a little bit to see what was going on with those two. I felt my heart drop to the bottom of my feet.

(Inuyasha's POV)

I was still holding Kikyo in my arms trying to warm up her body.

"Kikyo please…tell me why we can't be together!" I asked her as I felt her closer to my body

"I am dead…and I can't forgive myself for what I made you gone through..." Kikyo said with sadness in her eyes

"I know it wasn't you!! It was Naraku!!" I yelled at her

Kikyo pushed me away making my arms let go of her. I was surprised she did that. I felt her warm hands become icy cold once more.

"We can't do this Inuyasha…She's here…" She turned to her soul-collectors to tell them to carry her away. I turned to look around me to see if Kagome was here, but I didn't see here.

"Kagome's not here…Wait Kikyo!! Don't leave!!" I cried out to her before she vanished. A second later my ears twitched…I heard someone behind me. It was Kagome who take from behind the trees with a sad expression.

(Kagome's POV)

When I came from behind the tree Inuyasha had the same dumb expression on his face. The expression that was saying "I didn't see you there…Kagome"

"Inu..yasha.." I felt a tear come down my cheek and took a step back.

"Kagome…" He said reaching his hand out trying to catch me, but when he reached out his hand I stepped back another and just ran away. I felt my tears rush off my face as I ran. I didn't know where I was running off to, but anything was better than where I saw Inuyasha with Kikyo. I ended up near the well. I looked down it thinking if I should just leave the feudal era. The Image of Inuyasha holding Kikyo in his arms just kept coming back over and over, while my eyes were filling up with tears.

"Should I leave?" I looked back and saw no one there "_Looks like he's not coming after me…I don't think I have a place in his heart anymore…I'm only useful for finding the jewel shards…_" More tears fell down my cheeks and into the well.

I felt something jump onto my shoulder. It was Shippo! I told him I was going to my own time for awhile even though I just got here. Shippo promise not to tell Inuyasha, but was able to tell the others.

I jumped to my own time and stayed in bed to relax and try to stop thinking about Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Me: sorry its so short:(

Inuyasha: geez if your going to post a story...its better if you just finish it!!

me: kagome would u plz??

inuyasha: no...wait kagome!!

kagome: inuyasha...sit!


End file.
